Princess of the ghouls
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Her name is Lucinda Blackthorn,her dad is the one and only lucifer A.K.A the king of all demons and ghouls,with her two brothers Damon and Stephen Lucy enrolls in Monster high hoping for a chance at perhaps a normal life as plain old Lucy,not as 'princess of ghouls'Lucinda,but what she didn't count on was the possibility of love in her life?srry suck at summaries!pls readx3
1. New Ghoul

**_I suddenly felt lke writing like a monster high fanfiction,don't know why...just did,never really read the books or watched the show maybe,i mightve seen like the very first episode and thats about it..._**

**_So yeah...Enjoy,if its' good maybe i'll leave if not__ whateves..._**

chapter one:The new ghoul

/BEEP,BEEP!/

CRASH!

"uuugggghhhh...i hate mornings"a feminine voice groaned from beneath fluffy blue covers peeking one of their icy blue crimson eyes out from underneath peeking at the calender suddenly gasping in shock seeing the date as they unknowing flung the covers aside standing up as they made their way over giving a shriek of joy as they ripped the calendar that held the image of justin bitter on it from the wall

"Todays the day!Wow...major demonic frenzy mode"The girl sighed dreamily holding the calendar close as the door to her bedroom suddenly flung open revealing a tall man wearing a suite with a cape flowing behind him,the very egdes of which puffed up in a black flame,and a boy at his side with silverish hair tht came in a slight fringe in the front nearly covering one of his icy blue eyes as he wore the usual denim leather jacket unzipped and a white T-shirt underneath complimented by faded black jeans that were torn in some places,both looked around with looks of urgency on their faces before landing their curious gazes on her seeing her in her pj's consisting of a red satin tank and short shorts colored a deep black

"LUCY,WHAT IS WRONG!?ARE YOU HURT!?"the elder man said with concern and worry laced in his tone as Lucy merely blinked for a moment

"EEK!GET OUT,GET OUT!"She said shoving them back out the door and slamming it shut as her face turned a beet red from embarassment hearing the silver haired boys laughter from the other side"Sh-shut up Damon!"she scolded before shaking her head in annoyance and walking towards the bathroom to start on her morning routine...

The girls name was Lucinda Blackthorn,and today was SUPPOSED to be her very first day at her new public school known as...

"~Monster Monster high,monster high,Monster Monster high~"

Lucy sang into her brush as she began putting her make up on for the day,deciding to keep it simple today she went for her navy blue eyeshadow followed by a light shade of glitter over and then a simple candy pink shade of lip gloss

"Perfect..."She said looking herself over in the mirror briefly before she went to pick out an outfit

* * *

"Kaay~!so who's taking me to school?"Lucy sang skipping merrily into the kitchen before a frown flitted across her face adn she crossed her arms"alright...who forgot to make breakfast?"She asked just as Damon turned from the fridge with a box of cereal in one arm while holding a bowl and a carton of milk in the other"Dad..."He mumbled piling everything onto the table

"Daddy!"

A flash of red lit up the spacious kitchen before clearing to reveal the same man from earlier whom had barged into Lucy's room without warning"Yes princess,what is wrong!?ARE you hurt?are you-

He was cut off however by the girl handing him an empty bowl with a frown"you were supposed to make me breakfast,remember?"The man began to laugh nervously as he took the bowl in his hands"heh heh...i will be right back"

He then flashed away,Damon who was sitting at the table now munching on his bowl of chocopuffs gave a small smile of amusement looking at the maze on the back before his demonic senses kicked in causing him to sigh as he held out the box of cereal just in time for the other man to flash back into the room"ah,thank you son"he said taking the box of cereal

* * *

"Damon bro,did you wanna take me to school today?"The girl said tucking her night black hair with red at the bottom behind her one ear as she gave a pleading smile to her elder brother who after breakfas went to si on the couch to watch TV,he shrugged

"*sigh*i suppose...if no one else will put up with you..."he said turning to her with a smirk as she playfully punched him in the shoulder before hopping towards the door with a smile"Then let's roll!"

* * *

*At monster high*

"Good day miss...?"a woman with short black hair and a long purple coat trailed off looking down at lucy whose brother stood at her side with a calm look on his faceas he rested a hand on his little sisters shoulder for reassurance"Lucinda Blackthorn,ui believe you spoke to my father?"the girl piped up immediatly noticing the womans face relax with composure as she gave a light smile

"Oh yes of course!What an honor it is to meet you miss Blackthorn,and who might this be?"the woman inquired looking a the silver haired male,whom looking like a supermodel bombshell,caused her to blush slightly"Damon...Damon Blackthorn"he said politely offering his hand to shake which she took somewhat eagerly

'OOO,Damons got a girlfriend!'Lucy cooed telepathically at her brother who shot a mock glare t her from the corner of his eye'shut it snips'he retorted ruffling her head slightly in a display of affection

"I am the headmistress here at Monster high,now then miss Lucinda,there are somethings you should know about our school..."the headmistress began now seated at her desk with the girl and her brother on the other side

Lucy nodded already wondering what sort of teachers she would have and what sort of friend awaited her in the new school environment when there was a light tap against the door causing Lucy to turn her head seeing the door crack ope,the girl felt her world turn in slow motion seeing a boy,not just any boy but a really,REALLY cute boy walk in...

He had green snakes for hair meaning he was probably a gorgon lucy thought unsure if she remembered the name properly focusing much of her attention on the mysterious stranger whom had suddenly appeared,unaware of the watchful eyes of her brother who merely smirked knowingly at her

"Excuse me miss headmistress?"The boy began stepping through the doorway and silently shutting it behind him"yes Deuce,what is it?"the headmistress asked looking at the boy which was when you noticed he was now looking at you causing you to immediatly turn away with a slight blush on your cheeks as you let your hair fall to the side creating a wall between you two

"uh,this is...the assignment from Cleo,the one that she*ahem*...that she forgot to turn in"he finished clearly stuck in a daze of some sort

"ah,yes thank you you are excused now..."the boy nodded beginning to back up towards the door sneaking a glance at the mystery girl on last time before sliding out the door

"Alright then,I will have Draculaura show you around to your locker today,when you are ready miss Blackthorn you may meet her out in the coffin corridor,understand?"

Lucy nodded giving a pleasant smile"yes headmistress"

"and here is your schedule,as well as your locker combination"

"thank you headmistress"Lucy said before opening the door to leave

"well have fun kiddo"her brother said smiling as he gestured her for a hug which she happily complied embracing the taller boy with a giggle"don't forge to pick me up,kay?"she said on the slight verge of tears as he smiled pulling away for a moment to kneel down"I won't...and you don't forget to call either me,Dad or heck even Stephen...once in awhile at least if there is a problem?"

Lucy laughed at the mention of her other elder sibling who had a tendency for being...'overly protective' despite being the second oldest,she watched her brother leave waving goodbye until he was out the door not noticing the appearance of a girl beside her with long black and pink striped hair pulled into two twintails and violet colored eyes until she heard an unfamiliar voice

"ooo,he's cute!OMG is he your boyfriend,you are SO totally lucky!"

Lucy shrieked a bit spinning around to see an unfamiliar face staring back at her with a smile as they tilted their head slightly"hi there!My names Draculaura and i'll be showing you around,sound like a plan?"

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. Getting settled

**_My second chapter!Should be interesting to see how this goes since i'm basically writing blind heeheex3I originaly thought about doing an OCxOC pairing but then i thought no because it doesn't do well it'll just be a pain...So anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter two:Getting Settled

Lucinda spun around seeing a girl about her age,or at least from the looks of it with pink and black hair pulled into two pigtails and a sort of pink and black matching ensemble,her fangs giving away the fact that she was a vampire as Lucinda gave a nervous smile

"Yeah,that sounds great"Was the shy reply as Draculaura suddenly gasped,her eyes widening as she suddenly got down on her knees picking up Lucys shoe in her hands and looking it over with fascination"O-M-G!Are these...The latest pair of the Grim and sheek collection!?"The other ghoul inquired starting to wipe from her eyes"They're so beautiful..."

"Um,thanks i like your outfit too by the way"Lucy said giggling a bit at the girls behavior as she instantly was back to normal"Oh really?Thanks!"

The two girls began walking with Draculaura saying the first stop was Lucys locker,however as Lucy followed behind the other girl she paused seeing the same boy from the headmistress's office earlier,she didn't realize she was staring thouhg until the vampire girl she was with began waving a hand in her face trying to snap her out of it"Hey,you still with me?"Draculaura laughed as Lucy snapped back to reality"W-what?Oh right...y-yeah i'm fine..."

Draculaura seemed a little unconvinced looking towards where the new girls eyes were locked mere moments ago"So,what were you staring at?"Draculaura asked innocently"Ooo,Was it a boy!Is he cute?"Lucy merely began shaking her head heading a furious blush on her cheeks as she turned away"Um,n-nothing,i-i was just wondering what's up with all the flyers"Lucy muttered changing the subject to the first thing she saw which was clutters of colorful flyers littering the halls,some were pinned up o walls,lockers, and in passing by students hands

"*Gasp*Omigosh!You don't know about the scream queen elections?"

"The...what?"Lucy asked now baffled as Draculauras eyes began to sparle signaling that she was going into daydreaming mode"It's the title we usually give to the prettiest,scariest,most ghoultastic girl in school!Which if you're lucky you might be a candidate for,err...umm..what was your name again?"Draculaura asked realizing the girl never introduced herself

"Oh,i'm Lu-

Lucinda paused biting against her lip for moment'If i say who i really am she'll just fawn over me like everyone else i'm sure...'The young blackthorn thought"I'm lucy thornwall"She said thinking of the best name she could right off the bat

"Oh,well Lucy it's great to meet you and here is your locker"Draculaura said gesturing towards the other gils new locker"Hey let me see your schedule for a sec"The vampire said as her eyes scanned over the piece of paper with intrigue"Oh hey we have first period clawculus together!"

Lucinda gave a barely audible sigh of relief knowing she would have at least one familiar face in there...

* * *

On the way to her first class,draculaura and lucinda ran into what the vampire referred to as a'flash mob' which was basically just a bunch of zombies being zombies but in larger group and wound up getting seperated from her newfound friend"Oh,terrific...now i'm lost,great start to a first day Luc-oof!"

Lucinda had a tendency to not look at where she was going while on one of her self rants so of course she wound up hitting what felt like a wall of muscles or something before looking up in a slight daze"Whoa sorry,i just...just..."Lucy felt her voice trail off staring at an all too familiar pair of sunglasses and snakes for hair

"Oh hey,you're that new girl i met in the office earlier"

'Oh wow,major high voltage right now...well,if i used that sort of thing i guess...'

"Um,y-yeah and you're..."she said trailing off gesturing for a name and hearing him give a slightly flustered laugh rubbing the back of his head and nearly causing her knees to give out beneath her

"Names Duece,Duece gorgon..."He said with a'stone cold' smile Lucinda thouhgt to herself with a slight laugh creeping up her throat causing him to look at her a little funny"what's so funny?"He asked innocently"Oh,um,i was just...remembering soemthing funny was all..."

After a moment or two of staring some more he simply nodded his head"well,anyway where ya headed new have already begun"

Lucinda gave a sudden playful and teasing smirk putting her hands on her hips"Well then mister duece why aren't you in class?"She asked mimicking the voice of the headmistress herself causing him to laugh in amusement"Well,I got excused because i just so happen to be on the casketball team and i'm guessing it would be pretty hard for the team to practice without their captain,no?"

Lucinda felt he reyes light up as she clasped her hands against her chest"No way!You play casketball!?"Duec rose an eyebrow at the girls sudden interest in his favorite sport"Do you?"he asked with intrigue"Duh!And,uh no offense,but something tlls me i can run circles around you and your boys"Lucinda said beginning to walk away coinfidently when Duece involuntarily rested a hand on her shoulder"And what makes you so sure?"

Lucinda was about to answer when she noticed the time on her watch"Oh shoot no time,gotta hurry and get to class,um bye duece see ya later!"She said hurriedly running off to who knows where leaving behind a confused and bewildered gorgon male behind her...

"Just who was that girl..."Duece whispered to himself watching her retrating form before turning away himself with a shrug'i guess i'll just have to find out later...'

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	3. New Friends?

**_I managed to update in less than a week!Hooray,and moving on xp_**

**_chapter three done and this time i double checked my speeling since i DO NOT have spell check do not ask why i just don't and recently have gotten a lot people telling me i have numerous spelling and Grammar mistakes going and so...anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

chapter three:New Friends?

It took the new ghoul a while but she finally managed to find the room labeled CLAWCULUS in nice big bold letters,given she was still slightly flustered from the little run-in she just had with mister Duece who thought he was so hot,what with his gorgeous forest green snake-like hair and dark tinted glasses and obviously ripped body-wait,what am i saying!?She thought abruptly cutting herself off as she shook her head drawing in a deep breath

"Just pull it together Lucy,it's your first day no need to complicate it with 'boy drama'"and with that she slowly pushed open the door to Clawculus,though she immediately sort of wished she hadn't since due to the creaking of the door all students,as well as the teachers own eyes instantly fell upon her

"Heehee,hi..."she said giving a nervous laugh accompanied by a shy smile as she noticed a few faces sticking out at her,of course there was Draculaura who was all the way up near the top row waving madly at her showing her glistening fangs and all,seated beside her was a girl with black and white hair and two different colored eyes as well as stitching covering her body,from where she stood Lucy could just barely see the top of a magazine in the girls lap knowing that probably neither of the two were paying actual attention to the lesson going on at the moment

"And you are...?"The teacher who was a..mummy?No,not that kind that kisses your boo-boo when your hurt,think more like the kind with toilet paper covering their body instead,though as to what type of,er,cloth this one used lucy had no interest in...

"Uh,I'm new here my names-

"That's Lucy sir,remember the girl i mentioned earlier!"Draculaura shouted from where she sat

" ...Lucinda,it is an honor to have you in my class,milady"the mummy said actually bowing in front of the other students causing a few to look at both him and the new girl weirdly"hehe,oh,um,p-pleasure to be here,mister...

"You may call me mister mummy,and allow me to start off by saying that Knowledge is the cure for every curse"Lucy continued to smile unsure of what that really meant but thought better of herself and simply nodded in agreement"right,I'll keep that i mind sir,may i take my seat now?"

"But,of course let's see..."he said bringing out a seating chart and looking it over carefully"Ah,here e are you may sit beside Cleo Di Nile,Cleo raise your hand for Lucinda here would you?"Lucy looked around for the raised hand feeling a mix of both excitement and nervousness hoping this Cleo was someone nice,however she felt her heart sink a little seeing the raised hand of one of the few,and by few i meant only,student who seemed to actually be glaring at her

'oh terrific...'

In a somewhat sluggish pace Lucy went to take her seat beside the girl named Cleo hoping maybe if she reached out and tried to befriend her she won't look like she wants to rip her head off"Hi,i'm Lucy"Lucy whispered in a low voice as the teacher continued the lesson

"I know who you are,the teacher said your name remember?"cleo snapped back,however before Lucy could open her mouth to speak once more she was silenced by this Cleo girl shoving a hand to her face"Look girl,i don't know if you're among the living or what!But,as of the moment i'm afraid i have more important things to do rather than tolerate someone like you"

Lucy felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion at the statement looking around Cleo for a hint as to what some of these'important things' might be"But,you weren't doing anything when i walked in"Lucy stated bluntly and of course was instantly reprimanded for it as Cleo suddenly stood up drawing the other students attention towards the two girls in the process

"How dare you!Everything i do is important,why the nerve of an ignorant and underclass wannabe like you questioning me!?It's unheard of!"Lucy merely stared at the girl like she lost her mind before being allowed to speak once again"Um,are you ok?You seem pretty on edge or something,is t like,boyfriend trouble cuz ya know i-

"Oh,quiet you!"Cleo shouted back a bit too loudly this time causing the teacher to spin around

"Cleo Di Nile,sit down this instant and pay attention or do you want to be sent to the headless headmistresses office for a good scolding?" threatened and Lucy swore that if looks could kill Cleo would hve burned her to a crisp right there and then...

* * *

"Okay,so far I've managed to get hopelessly lost on my way to class,made an fool out of myself and best of all,i actually made an enemy whom i have the pleasure of seating next to"Lucy muttered sarcastically exiting the Clawculus room grateful to not have to sit beside the one and only Cleo Di Nile,who in her mind turned out to be oh so vile...

"Hey,Lucy wait up!"Lucy paused turning around to see Draculaura running up to her while dragging that girl who was seated beside her near the top row,Lucy smiled at the two giving a small wave as the pair came to a halt in front of her"I was looking for you happened?"

"Oh,i guess i accidentally lost you in that'Flash mob'thingy?"Lucy offered unsure if she got that right before looking over the vampires shoulder"Anyway,who's this?"Lucy asked figuring she'd change the subject"Oh,M-my name's Frankie"The girl stuttered

"I'm Lucy Thornwall,it's a pleasure to meet you"Lucy responded with a smile happy to have a potential friend for a change in front of her besides Draculaura

"by the way.."Draculaura said drawing the attention back to her where she was giggling slightly"..what was up with the teacher bowing like that when he said your name?Like you were royalty or something?"Lucy felt herself tense for a moment finding a sudden interest in the floor"Oh,um,yeah I'm not too sure actually,you sure he doesn't maybe do that for everyone?"

"Heh,i wish"Draculaura stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as did Frankie"So,Lucy what class do you have next?"Frankie asked as the girl brought her schedule handing it to the other two"hopefully nothing that will prove too fatal"

"Oh hey,we have mad science together!"Frankie said handing Lucinda back her schedule"Race you there!"Franky said to which Lucinda gave a nod"You're so on!"And with that the two girls ran off

* * *

"*huff huff*Ha,i win!"Lucy said resting her hand on the doorknob just as Franky came around the corner with a smile of exhaustion"Your good"the franken-girl stated making Lucys grin widen"thanks,your not too shabby yourself"

Once inside Lucy had to introduce herself to the teacher known as and instantly could tell he was going to be one of her favorites,he was weird,loud,and made no sense whatsoever

"Listen up children,a dull mind cannot cut the cheese of knowledge,with that said i want you to pair up and make me some potions,but let's keep it simple since we don't want a repeat of some last year disaster just cuz some kid wanted to create a new shade of pink alright?"

Lucy was going to pair up with Frankie when she saw her talking to a kid with glasses wearing a sweater vest and smiling nervously at her,Lucy felt her lips curve into knowing smile as she turned away to find someone else,instantly her crimson and icy blue mixed eyes landed on a familiar looking girl with pale blue hair,glasses and black and white striped shirt with red overalls

"hi there i'm Lucy,what's your name?"Lucy said giving the girl a light tap on her shoulder,the girl turned and..moaned?

'Oh,she's a zombie' Lucy thought trying to remember what she learned from her 'how to speak zombie' class she had taken last semester"*Ahem*give me a second here..."Lucy said clearing her throat before giving what she hoped was the correct moan in response receiving what she assumed to be a look of genuine surprise from the other girl since not many people aside from actual zombies knew how to speak their language

"I was wondering if you'd like to be lab partners?"Lucy asked politely receiving a nod from the other girl who said hr name was Ghoulia via moan,after introducing one another the two girls went to work taking turns and mixing the proper ingredients with ease,evn having some fun when Lucy suggested a sort of name that potion contest,thought the two girls wound up in a tie right before the bell rang signaling the end of class

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
